


Event: Defense of Tokyo

by liitany (orphan_account)



Series: :Re Ch 179 is a dream [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Diary/Journal, Documentation, Gen, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/liitany
Summary: The Tokyo Institute's latest documentation of most recent incident.After the Dragon's collapse, the incident is amended with retrieval of four ghoul bodies from the nucleus and Dragon body, slaying of the Owl, assisting CCG investigators and ghouls, tending to the wounded and arresting of people responsible for catalyzing the chaos.





	Event: Defense of Tokyo

**TOKYO INSTITUTE**

****

* * *

 

_The Defense of Tokyo (April 21) has reached its resolution faster with the Japanese Conclave's assistance. The Owl has been slain. Shadowhunters are tasked with treating the wounded, defending mundanes and ghouls from kagune mutants known as Dragon Orphans continually produced from the Dragon, apprehending and disbanding the parties responsible for causing the catastrophe, and rebuilding the city._

_The offenders are escorted to City of Bones, and testified under the Mortal Sword. Considering their size, this may take a course of few days. Those awaiting would accommodate the holding cells._

_Due to Nimura Furuta's unlawful hold on the CCG and the newly established unity between ghouls and mundanes, said organization is on the edge of dissolution. The current leadership is in jeopardy._

_**— The Dragon** _

_Certain parts of the body has majorly decomposed and dissolved due to destruction of the nucleus. The remaining remains well structured and produces Dragon Orphans on a continual basis, which poses as a threat to inhabitants of the city possibly forever; this is currently under investigation in the forensics branch of the Institute, led by Aokane Yakage._

_Four bodies are retrieved from the Dragon. They are identified as follows._

  1. _**Ken Kaneki [ONE-EYED GHOUL].**  Catalyst of formation of Dragon. Unconscious, but shows sign of life. Multiple severe wounds across the throat, abdomen, sides, stomach, limbs, and face. Now recovering in local mundane hospital._
  2. _**Nimura Furuta [ONE-EYED GHOUL].**  Last in succession of Washuu by illicit means. Deceased. Multiple severe wounds across the throat, abdomen, sides, stomach, limbs, and face. One arm missing._
  3. _**Kamishira Rize [GHOUL].**  Utilized by Nimura Furuta to sustain body of Dragon. Deceased. Multiple severe wounds across the throat, abdomen, sides, stomach, limbs, and face, likely inflicted by Ken Kaneki._
  4. _**Ayato Kirishima [GHOUL].** Accompanied Ken Kaneki for aid in defeating the nucleus. Alive. Damage in kagune and various organs from toxins. Appears to be in normal health._



_**— Collapse of the CCG and Future Means for Supernatural Surveillance** _

_Nimura Furuta, illicit last successor of the Washuu line and head of CCG, is therefore stripped the titles along with his control. Matsuri Washuu has refused to take on the succession. Plus the unity between ghouls and mundanes, the federal agency is losing its need and on the verge of dissolution. There is a certain disorder in their attempt to govern rogue ghouls and Dragon Orphans._

_To prevent chaos, the Conclave is regulating ghouls and mundanes from the shadows. Nephilim identity is only entrusted to Shuu Tsukiyama and Mirumo Tsukiyama, who are also the source of information and progress of ghoul-human relationship and the battle against the Orphans. Recent discussion is the negotiation of initiating peacekeeping organizations, but the practicality is questioned._

_**— The Offenders** _

_Nimura Furuta is posthumously charged for illegal takeover of CCG, destruction of the city, involvement with other offending parties, indirect slaughter of civilians, and involvement in implanting the Dragon nucleus._

_Other involved parties, namely V and the Clowns, are disbanded._

_The V are charged for massacre, assisting destruction of the Owl, and destruction of the city._

_The Clowns are charged for massacre, disruption and endangerment of mundane world, involvement in creation of destructive instrument, and destruction of the city._

_The remaining alive members are escorted to the City of Bones for interrogation, conducted upon a dozen at a time. Those awaiting would be imprisoned in holding cells. Some has avoided arrest. Transcripts of recently documented interrogations are available._

_Other offenders are Ken Kaneki, for inception of the Dragon and destruction of the city, but forgiven for later contributions to its defeat; Renji Yomo, for destruction of the city during his battle and slaughtering Shadowhunters and affiliation with Uta, a member of the Clowns. Ken Kaneki and Renji Yomo have received pardon and will not proceed to the Silent City, but the latter would be detained._

_**— The Threats** _

_There are ongoing threats from the Dragon Orphans and other rogue ghouls — one of whom being Shikorae, who has developed kakuja — which the remnants of CCG, ghouls, investigators and Shadowhunters will deal with for the next years. The Nephilim will provide aid from the shadows._


End file.
